


Frerard Oneshots!

by JustAnAwkwardLesbian



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Fluff, Frerard, Gay, I'm tagging this as I go!, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Sex, Sad, Slight non-con/dubious consent elements...it's not that bad but I'm going to tag it anyways.., Smut, Trigger Warnings, idk blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAwkwardLesbian/pseuds/JustAnAwkwardLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of frerard oneshots im writing, most will be fluff i might add some smut, feel free to request anything and ill try to update it as much as possible!<br/>Also most of this will probably not be smut, I'll warn you if any of these have smut in the notes. There might be some stuff that's triggering but I'll always put a trigger warning in the summary and/or list anything that could be potentially triggering!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shitty Basements+Awkward Gayness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of frerard oneshots im writing, most will be fluff i might add some smut, feel free to request anything and ill try to update it as much as possible! I dont own frank or gerard, this is a product of my imagination.

Gerard sighed, attempting to erase the excess graphite marks on his latest drawing. He was working on another comic book character, this was probably his best so far. Gerard glanced over at the alarm-clock on his nightstand, Frank was going to be here anytime now. Gerard cursed under his breath, he looked like shit, his dark basement looked like shit, everything was shit. Frank would probably be disgusted by him. Why the hell would he invite frank over? 

Not seconds after Gerard scribbled a messy signature on his drawing, the doorbell rang. Gerard walked up the old creaky stairs leading to the main level of his house. Every step he took seemed to cause the pit of anxiety in his stomach to grow. Finally he reached the door and calmed down enough to open said door. However he was definitely not ready to do anything that came with opening the door, like casually saying "Hey!" or "Come in!". Nope, apparently he'd lost his ability to behave even remotely like a normal human being. The fact that Frank was wearing Misfits muscle tee, probably the tightest black skinny jeans that he'd ever seen, and mother-fucking eyeliner was not helping.

Gerard only managed to stutter out "uhhh...um..hey?..." 

Luckily Frank saved him from making any other awkward noises by waving and saying, "Hi!"

They stood in silence for awhile, Gerard not so subtly checking Frank out. Frank laughed, breaking the silence, "Well, are you gonna let me in or what?" 

Gerard's face heated up, turning a shade that was redder than his hair, "Fuck..uh.. yeah. Sorry!...uh..oh..the house is a mess...um..sorry!" he stuttered out.


	2. Coffee-Shop Cliche

Frank shivered in the freezing winter air, watching his breath spiral before him. It was still early and the sun's light had barely hit the horizon. His feet crunched in the small layer of snow as he neared the coffee shop. Nameless sounds vaguely resembling a song blasted through his ears, drowning out the world.

An old bell jingled as he stepped inside, the familiar, intoxicating smell of coffee surrounding him. Frank impatiently stood in line, the place was surprisingly busy. On autopilot, Frank ordered his usual and ambled over to the counter to wait for his drink.

"Large caramel latte for Jared!" Frank heard an exaggerated sigh from behind him, followed by a muttered "It's Gerard!" A man with shaggy black hair stepped up to the counter, grabbed the drink and proceeded to walk straight into Frank. In less than a second he'd gone from freezing, to covered in steaming coffee.

Frank let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal and stood frozen in shock.

"Oh f*ck!! Sorry, oh god.." the taller man stuttered out. "I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention...Sh*t." Frank came out of his trance and assessed the damage, luckily he was wearing all black but the caramel was sticky and he would smell like coffee for the rest of the day.

"Its..uh..Its cool..I probably needed to take a shower soon anyways.." Frank sighed, what a great way to start his day. He glanced at the panicked man before him. His hair was about shoulder length and greasy, his clothes were black as well except for the white Misfits logo across his chest.

"We should..uh probably clean this..." Frank drawled, not wanting to deal with cleaning at the moment. But he refused to be the jerk who just sits back while everyone else does the work. One of the waiters had already gotten a mop though. Frank reluctantly sat down at the nearest table, the man followed.

They sat quietly for awhile, Frank dabbing at his Black Flag shirt with a napkin while other man stared at his shoes. "I'm..uh Gerard by the way..not Jared.." Gerard mumbled, breaking the silence. "Frank Iero, nice to meet you...I think.." Frank chuckled, holding his hand out to Gerard. Gerard smiled and shook Frank's hand. "By the way I love the Misfits!" Frank exclaimed grinning. Gerard blushed, practically whispering, "I like your shirt too.." 

"Medium iced caramel latte for Frank!" 

Frank laughed, "You can have my coffee if you want.." he hesitated before adding, "You'll just have to buy me coffee some other time." he winked and grabbed a pen from his pocket. Frank scribbled his number on a napkin with "xoxofrnk" underneath.

"See ya!" Frank smirked and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving a flustered Gerard behind.


	3. In The Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Gerard, and Mikey wait for Ray to finish recording his part. (When they were still a band, probably like killjoys era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 2 am for a prompt, it's just like really cute and fluffy. It's also really crappy and short but whatever, I'm having some serious writers block right now so long stories are hard.

A cool breeze swept through the studio, sending goosebumps down Frank's neck. The band was waiting for Ray to finish recording his part, he insisted on the perfection of every note.   


Mikey sat cross legged in a chair towards the back of the room, focusing his attention on texting.  
Frank and Gerard were seated on an old but comfy sofa. Gerard was hunched over a sketchbook, adding the finishing touches to a new character he made.  
Frank however was bored out of his mind. His phone was out of batteries, Gerard and Mikey got annoyed when he tried to play his guitar, he didn't even have a book to read. So Frank settled for anxiously tapping his foot and humming to Ray's playing.  
Gerard let out a groan, proceeding to make a feeble attempt at erasing the errors on his drawing.  
Frank giggled and slipped his tattooed arm around Gerard's waist. 

"You okay there Gee?" Frank asked with mock concern. Gerard glared at the shorter man, "Does it look like I'm okay, Frankie?!" He groaned again, staring at the sketch in frustration. "Ugh I just can't get this to look right!"  
Frank just laughed and hugged his boyfriend closer. Gerard sighed, leaning onto Frank's shoulder and smiling. "I love you Frankie." Gerard whispered, entwining his fingers with Frank's colorful ones. Frank grinned and pressed his lips to Gerard's forehead. He definitely wasn't bored anymore.  
"I love you too Gee." He whispered in Gerard's ear.


	4. Nights Like These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank texts Gerard cuz he's bored at midnight and Gerard ends up asking him to come over for comfort and things get a bit heated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off of the song self esteem (by the offspring)  
> Also this is my first time writing smut soo...yeah anyways it's probably crappy but whatever. Yeah I also was a bit depressed and uh I chickened out of completing the smut part and just made it sad..sorry guys! XD anyways uh yeah..like smut and a shit ton of angst..  
> WARNING  
> This has sexual content, not for those under 18...although youre probably gonna read it anyways..  
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> This also has like refrences to alcohol, drug abuse, and self harm. But it's only in like one sentence, mainly if you get triggered by just really depressing/things that mention depression, you shouldn't read this.

Nights had always proved to be Gerard's worst enemy. Especially nights like these. Outside, rain poured down, forming puddles in the old gravely streets of his neighborhood. Gerard's alarm clock glowed an angry red against his face and casted eerie shadows across the room. He stared up at his ceiling, analyzing the various cracks and bumps. It was nearly 1:00 am and Gerard yearned for rest, he had always been jealous of the people who could just lay down and fall asleep. Instead he was plagued with insomnia. Being awake like this was even worse with depression. At night there's no distractions, no one awake to have meaningless conversations with, no work. He was left alone with only his thoughts as company, and it was scary sometimes. Gerard's mind ventured into dark places, into the thoughts that told him he'd never be good enough, reminded him of all his mistakes, replaying them over and over. The thoughts telling him everything would be better if he was dead. For the past few months it had been getting worse, he was thrown into the spiraling rabbits hole of depression after the death of his grandmother. Of course Gerard had always been a little depressed, but he had been getting better, now he relied on alcohol, drugs, and pain to feel any emotion other then sadness.  
Gerard sighed, turning on his side and cradling his face in his hands. His phone buzzed, breaking the silence. Gerard groaned and reaches over to his night stand to grab his phone. After a few seconds of flailing he found it and stared at the blindingly bright screen. Leave it to Frank to text him at midnight because he was "extremely bored!"

Now Frank was calling him. Fucking calling him. Gerard hesitated, staring dumbfounded at his phone. He finally gave in and took the call. Frank's excited voice answered on the other end.  
"Holy shit you're awake too! Thank fuck, I'm so bored Gee!"  
Gerard allowed himself to let out a weak chuckle, hoping he didn't sound as depressed as he felt.  
"Yeah...yup I'm awake.."  
Frank's high pitched laugh came through the phones speakers.  
"Oh my god dude! I watched this cheesy ass horror movie from like the 50s! There were these like fucking carnivorous brains!"  
Gerard was silent for awhile before responding with another weak laugh.  
"...Wait..are you ok Gerard? Please tell me you're not high again or something?" Frank said, with an exasperated sigh.  
"No, I'm not high Frankie...I'm just..I don't know.."  
The line was silent for awhile. Gerard realized the rain had stopped outside, leaving him with an uncomfortable silence.  
"Frankie? Uh...do you..do you think you can like come over or something?"  
Then there was the silence again, the insufferable silence.  
Finally the sound of Frank's voice found his ears. "Yeah..I'll be over in a minute..just..uh, just stay safe for me, okay Gee?"  
"Yeah."

The next 20 minutes went by excruciatingly slow. Gerard had gotten up to pace his room and check the window several times.  
After what could've been forever, he heard a quiet knock on the front door. Gerard ran over and checked the peephole, making sure it was in fact, Frank. When he opened the door Frank was staring up at him, his hands tucked into the pockets of a baggy black hoodie. Gerard reached out and hugged him, holding on to the shorter man like his life was on the line, who knew, maybe it was. When Gerard pulled back Frank smiled a warm, if not nervous little grin, pulling his lip ring between his teeth. Fuck, it was hot when he did that. Gerard grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. Frank moaned softly and on instinct, fisted his hands into Gerard's raven black hair. Their kiss was sloppy, all tongue and teeth colliding, it didn't bother them. Frank stopped the kiss, barely leaning back, their foreheads touching. It had left Frank breathless, panting hot breath onto Gerard's baby soft lips.

"Gee...Gerard we can't do this again...I-I can't do this.."  
Gerard ignored him, attaching his lips to Frank's neck and biting down on his collar bone. Frank gasped, arching his back slightly.  
"Gerard! We're not doing this right now." Frank choked out, grabbing Gerard's wrist and pining him against the wall, kicking the front door closed in the process.  
"Frankie I need this." Gerard stated in a weak voice, staring at Frank with pleading eyes.

Frank sighed, internally debating if he should do this. It was so tempting, but it would only end badly. Frank loved Gerard, but Gerard only seemed to use him for sex, showing up at his door or calling him in the middle of the night. Frank needed to stop this, have Gerard get some real help and save Frank from getting his heart shattered again. Gerard managed to slip his knee between Frank's thighs, driving Frank crazy with the small amount of friction his actions created. Frank gave in. He pressed his lips to his lovers hungrily, savoring the small moans Gerard let out. He released his grip on Gerard's wrist and almost immediately Gerard broke off the kiss and slid down to Frank's crotch. He made quick work of Frank's zipper and soon his baggy jeans laid in a pile on the ground at his feet. Gerard smirked and started nipping at the skin above his boxers, favoring the sparrow tattoos near his hips. Frank shuddered and tangled his fingers into Gerard's slightly greasy hair, gasping when he started mouthing at Frank's hard on through his boxers. Gerard looked up at him through mesmerizingly long eyelashes. "I want you to fuck my mouth Frankie." He spoke in a smooth voice as he tugged Frank's boxers down. Frank moaned in response, his cock already leaking pre-cum. Gerard slowly licked up his shaft before taking Frank's cock almost all the way in his mouth, only slightly gagging.

Frank gasped, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward. Gerard hummed around Frank's cock, encouraging Frank to continue. However Frank didn't, instead he pulled Gerard back up on his feet. "F-Frank? Don't you want me-" Frank interrupted him by mashing their mouths together. He didn't want a blowjob, he wanted this over as soon as possible. Gerard would only drag Frank down into depression with him. Frank sighed and pulled Gerard to the bedroom. As soon as they reached the room Frank pushed Gerard down on the bed, straddling him with one leg in between Gerard's, his thigh pressing up against Gerard groin and holding his hands above his head, successfully pinning the taller man underneath him. Gerard groaned, humping Frank's thigh as Frank attached his lips to Gerard's neck, biting and sucking angry red marks onto his smooth skin. "F-fuck Frankie!" Gerard gasped, writhing underneath Frank. He smirked and released Gerard's hands, Gerard quickly twisted his hands into Franks brown locks, pulling him up for another heated kiss. 

* * *

 

Slivers of sun slipped through the blinds into Gerard's room. His clothes were scattered across his carpet, and only Gerard laid in bed. Frank had left when darkness still clouded the sky, after Gerard had fell asleep. Frank had left and would never come back. He left Gerard with a note. The words were scratched out messily with a pen and a tear drop stained the corner.

_I love you. I love you Gerard, but I can't can't do this anymore. xofrnk_


End file.
